


Albtraum

by MJ_03



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ_03/pseuds/MJ_03
Summary: Leo hat einen Albtraum. Zum Glück ist Karin da, um sie zu trösten.
Relationships: Karin Gorniak/Leonie Winkler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Albtraum

Karin wachte auf und wusste erst nicht genau, was sie geweckt hatte. Nachdem sie verschlafen blinzelte und einen Seitenblick auf ihren Wecker warf – 02:34 – drehte sie sich und tastete mit ihrem rechten Arm nach Leo. Sie bemerkte, dass diese ein Stück von ihr weg lag und sich unruhig herumwarf. Sie schien einen Albtraum zu haben. Karin setzte sich auf uns rutschte näher an Leo heran. Die blonden Haare klebten ihr verschwitzt auf der Stirn und sie verzog das Gesicht. Wimmernde Laute drangen aus ihrem Mund. Von früher, als Aaron noch klein gewesen war, wusste Karin, dass man niemanden aus einem Albtraum wecken sollte, lieber sollte man versuchen, die betroffene Person zu beruhigen, was schwieriger war, als es sich anhörte. Am liebsten hätte Karin Leo wach geschüttelt und ganz fest umarmt, aber so beschränkte sie sich darauf, ihr beruhigend über den Kopf zu streicheln.   
„Hey, es ist alles okay, ich bin da. Beruhig dich, es ist nur ein Traum“ murmelte sie dabei und hoffte, Leos Albtraum würde bald enden. Leo reagierte aber gar nicht auf Karins Worte, sie wand sich weiter und verzog das Gesicht. Wovon Leo wohl träumte? Karin fragte sich, ob Leo wohl öfter schlecht träumte, erwähnt hatte die Blonde nie etwas, aber so war Leo auch nicht. Sie behielt ihre Gefühle meistens für sich. Leo warf sich wieder umher und wimmerte. Karin zerriss der Anblick der leidenden Leo das Herz. Wie gern hätte sie ihr das erspart.   
„Alles wird gut, Leo. Ich pass auf dich auf“ flüsterte sie und hoffte, dass ihre Worte Leo erreichen würden. Aber Leo schien noch immer in ihrem Albtraum gefangen zu sein, nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sie Karins Worte oder Berührungen wahrnahm. Nichtsdestotrotz versuchte Karin weiter, Leo zu beruhigen. Immer wieder strich sie ihr die schweißnassen Haare aus der Stirn und murmelte besänftigende Worte in ihre Richtung. An Leos Mimik konnte Karin sehen, dass der Traum nach wie vor sehr schlimm sein musste, Leo sah aus, als würde sie gleich losschreien. Alle Gesichtszüge waren angespannt und sie atmete schwer. Wieder drangen unzusammenhängende Laute aus Leos Mund. Karin verspürte wieder den Drang, Leo wachzurütteln und konnte sich nur mühsam davon abhalten. Immer wieder streichelte sie über Leos Kopf und versuchte, ihr so eine emotionale Stütze zu sein. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit schien Leo endlich ruhiger zu werden, sie hörte auf, sich herumzuwerfen und ihre Gesichtszüge wurden friedlicher. Sie seufzte murmelte etwas, das Karin nicht verstehen konnte. Diese warf einen schnellen Blick auf ihren Wecker. Ungefähr zehn Minuten hatte Leos Albtraum gedauert, aber es kam ihr wie hundert Minuten vor. Karin streichelte Leo wieder über den Kopf und küsste ihre Stirn. Davon schien die blonde Frau aufzuwachen, denn sie blinzelte Karin verwirrt an. Karin lächelte ihr zu, froh darüber, dass Leo wach war und der Albtraum wohl tatsächlich zu Ende war.   
„Alles okay?“ wollte sie wissen. Leo nickte, sagte aber nichts.   
„Du hast schlecht geträumt, oder?“ fragte Karin vorsichtig nach. Sie wusste, dass Leo nicht gern über ihre Ängste redete, aber vielleicht tat es ihr gut, sich den Albtraum von der Seele zu sprechen. Leo vermied es, Karin in die Augen zu sehen, aber sie nickte.   
„Mein Bruder…“ murmelte sie dann als Erklärungsversuch. Karin wusste immer noch nicht genau, was damals mit Leos Bruder passiert war, aber sie wusste, dass es ihre Freundin nach wie vor sehr beschäftigte. Trotzdem hakte Karin nicht nach, Leo würde sich schon öffnen, wenn sie soweit war. Sie zu drängen würde nichts bringen und ihre noch so frische Beziehung nur belasten. Also beschränkte sich Karin darauf, ihre Arme um Leo zu schlingen und es zu genießen, als sich diese an sie kuschelte.   
„Tut mir leid“ murmelte Leo in Karins Pyjamashirt. Verwundert sah Karin ihre Freundin an.   
„Was denn?“ wollte sie ein bisschen verwirrt wissen.   
„Ich wollt‘ dich nicht wecken. Nicht wegen so einer Nichtigkeit“ antwortete Leo und sah Karin nicht in die Augen.   
„Hey, das muss dir nicht leid tun, entschuldige dich doch nicht dafür. Mir ist es lieber, ich wach auf, wenn du schlecht träumst und kann für dich da sein, als dass du allein damit bist. Außerdem ist das keine Nichtigkeit gewesen“ sagte Karin. Leo versteckte ihr Gesicht wieder in Karins Pyjamashirt.   
„Ich wollt‘ nicht, dass du deshalb aufwachst“ flüsterte sie.   
„Ich weiß. Aber es ist okay. Versprochen“ versuchte Karin ihren Standpunkt noch einmal zu verdeutlichen. Leo seufzte.   
„Danke“ meine sie leise. Karin erwiderte nichts, sondern küsste Leo auf die Stirn. Leo entspannte sich sichtlich und kuschelte sich noch enger an Karin. Karin streichelte weiter über Leos blonde Locken und konnte sehen, wie Leos Augen wieder zufielen. Nach wenigen Momenten war sie eingeschlafen und auch Karin schloss ihre Augen. Bis sie eingeschlafen war, dauerte es jedoch ein bisschen länger als sonst, Leos Albtraum hatte sie mehr aufgewühlt, als sie zugeben wollte. Sie hatte Leo noch nie so leidend gesehen, die letzten Male, als sie bei ihr übernachtet hatte, war Leos Schlaf friedlich gewesen, soweit Karin das bemerkt hatte. War heute etwas passiert, das Leo an ihren Bruder erinnert hatte? War irgendetwas vorgefallen, dass Leos traumatische Erlebnisse wieder hervorgeholt hatte? Karin wusste es nicht, aber nahm sich vor, noch besser auf ihre Freundin achtzugeben. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief sie schließlich wieder ein. 

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte sie in einem leeren Bett, was aber nichts Ungewöhnliches war, Leo war eigentlich immer zuerst wach. Der Geruch von frischem Kaffee verriet Karin aber, dass sie nicht alleine war und Leo wohl in der Küche sein musste. Gähnend streckte sie sich und stand schließlich auf. Der Wecker stand bei kurz vor halb sieben und Karins innere Uhr hatte sie zuverlässig noch vor dem Klingeln geweckt. Sie deaktivierte den Wecker und schnappte sich einen Pulli und Jogginghosen vom Stuhl in der Ecke. In Karins Wohnung war es in der kalten Jahreszeit am Morgen meistens sehr frisch, deshalb hatte sie immer ihre warmen Wollpullis griffbereit. Angezogen folgte Karin dem Duft des Kaffees. In ihrer kleinen Küche stand Leo, bekleidet mit einem von Karins Wollpullis und einer karierten Pyjamahose, die Karin ebenfalls als ihre eigene identifizierte. Ihre blonden Locken fielen ihr offen auf den Rücken, was ein seltener Anblick war, außerhalb ihrer vier Wände legte Leo viel Wert auf eine ordentliche Frisur. Leo schien irgendetwas zu schneiden und hatte Karin noch nicht bemerkt. Karin musste lächeln, als sie ihre Freundin ansah, die wie selbstverständlich in der Küche stand und Frühstück machte. Zwei Tassen mit dampfendem Kaffee standen schon neben Leo. Als Karin näher kam, drehte Leo ihren Kopf und bemerkte sie. Sie lächelte und Karin schlang ihre Arme von hinten um Leo.   
„Guten Morgen“ sagte sie und küsste Leos Wange.   
„Morgen“ erwiderte Leo und lehnte sich entspannt in Karins Umarmung. Sie deutete auf die Arbeitsfläche vor sich.   
„Ich hab Frühstück gemacht“   
„Sieht gut aus, danke“ sagte Karin und betrachtete Leos Frühstückskreation genauer. Sie hatte es geschafft, aus den wenigen essbaren Dingen in Karins Küche ein leckeres Frühstück zu machen. Auf den beiden Tellern vor Leo befanden sich Brote mit Nougatcreme (die hatte wohl Aaron mal besorgt), ein paar geschnittene Äpfel und ein Schälchen mit Joghurt und Müsli. Karin ließ Leo los und schnappte sich die Tassen, während Leo die Teller nahm. Gemeinsam setzten sie sich an den Esstisch und begannen ihr Frühstück. Karin genoss die entspannte Stille, die oft zwischen ihnen herrschte. Meistens war Stille ja unangenehm, aber nicht mit Leo, sie verstanden sich auch, ohne dass sie viel reden mussten. Mit Leo konnte Karin nicht nur gut reden, sondern auch richtig gut schweigen.   
„Danke für heut Nacht“ sagte Leo plötzlich und spielte nervös an ihrer Halskette herum.   
„Dafür doch nicht. Wie ich heut Nacht schon gesagt habe: Ich bin da, wenn du mich brauchst“ meinte Karin und schenkte Leo ein Lächeln. Diese erwiderte es ein bisschen unsicher und beschloss, Karin möglichst bald von ihrem Bruder zu erzählen.


End file.
